


You Can't Bullshit Me, Baker

by MidtownKitten



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidtownKitten/pseuds/MidtownKitten
Summary: “And did it ever occur to you that Noah and me, we could just be happy together and maybe I fucking deserve that?”“Sure,” Mike said, his voice a little softer. “Of course you deserve that. But if all of that is true… what are you doing here?”Ginny shows up at Mike's place unexpectedly and it leads to what they have both wanted all along - if they can cut through all the bullshit and admit it.





	

Mike Lawson lay in bed and listened to the buzz of his phone vibrating on his bedside table. Again. Then there were the familiar tones telling him he had a new text message. Another one. He turned his head and looked at the clock. It was 1:30am on a Tuesday in October. Somewhere in the world, there were two teams still battling it out under hot lights, there were stands full of screaming fans, and there were probably phones ringing off the hook as all the managers, agents, and owners with skin still in the game watched the action on the field and made the calls that could change a player’s life overnight. It was all happening somewhere - but it was somewhere far away from here and far away from him. As far as Mike was concerned, there was nobody who had anything left to say to him now and considering how he had left things with the team at the end of their shit season, there was nothing left for him to say to anybody else either. But the damn phone kept ringing. 

With a frustrated sigh, Mike finally got out of bed and picked up the phone. Four missed calls and a string of text messages he didn’t bother to read. He hit the call back button. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you. Didn’t you get my messages?” 

“Where have I been? Amelia, do you have any idea what time it is? I’ve been sleeping - or trying to sleep anyway. Maybe you’re not familiar with the concept, but sleep is this thing that humans do every now and - “

“Shut up. Is Ginny with you?”

“What? Why would Ginny be with me?”

“Mike, don’t lie to me. It’s fine if she is, I don’t care. I just… I want to know she’s okay. That’s all.”

“Yeah, you know what, Amelia, she’s right here actually. She’s in this Ginny Baker sized box I keep next to my bed. What the hell is the matter with you? I don’t know where Ginny is and to be honest, I don’t really care. What she does with her time in the off-season is none of my business and come to think of it, it’s none of your business either because last time I checked, you don’t represent Ginny Baker anymore, do you?”

There was a pause on the line and then, “It’s complicated.”

“Everything is with you,” Mike muttered in response. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” It was too late and he was too tired to get into it with her. A light coming in through his bedroom window caught Mike’s attention and he frowned as he realized that something had triggered the motion sensor security system, leaving his pool and patio area brightly lit. As he padded downstairs in his bare feet and boxer shorts to investigate, he said, “Look, why don’t you ask her boyfriend where she is?”

In the weeks since the Padres’ season had come to an end, the frenzied media speculation around Ginny Baker’s injury and future as a ballplayer had been replaced almost completely with equally frenzied speculation around her relationship with tech billionaire Noah Casey. The Ginny Mike knew was deeply uncomfortable in the spotlight, but the photos splashed across every news stand in the country told a different story - they showed Ginny and Noah kissing in Paris, meeting the Royals at a charity gala in London, sunbathing on a yacht two miles off the coast of St. Lucia. They seemed to show two people falling madly in love. 

“Noah called me, Mike,” Amelia said. “He and Ginny got back from their little globetrotting adventure three days ago. She told him she had some work stuff to take care of and just left. He hasn’t heard from her since.”

Mike paused to let the information sink in. “Did you try Blip and Ev - “ he began to ask, but she cut him off. 

“Blip and Evelyn, Al, Oscar, her family - no one knows where she is.”

“I don’t know what to tell you here,” Mike said, as he peered out the large glass doors separating his kitchen from his patio. “Ginny’s a grown woman and I’m not her babysitter.” He crossed to the security panel on the wall and was about to enter the code to turn the lights off when he saw them - long, coffee-coloured legs outstretched on one of the lounge chairs facing the pool. He watched as a bare arm reached over the side of the chair to pick up a half-empty bottle of Grey Goose sitting on the concrete nearby.

“Fine. You’re not her babysitter. I was hoping you were still her friend, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Amelia, I’m gonna have to call you back.” It only took seconds for the phone to ring again after he hung up, but Mike left it buzzing on the kitchen counter as he walked slowly outside. 

“Baker!” he barked at the back of the chair. 

The hand holding the bottle shot up. “Reporting for duty, Captain,” she replied, her words slurring together slightly. Then, “That is, if you are still my Captain,” before lowering the bottle to her lips. 

Folding his arms across his chest, Mike walked the rest of way to the to the pool and looked down at the girl leaning back in his lounge chair. In cut off jean shorts and a faded Nike tank top, Ginny looked like any average kid bumming around suburban San Diego on an unusually warm autumn night - except there was nothing average about her. “You know you’re trespassing, right?” 

Ginny made a noise that was something between a laugh and a snort. “So call the cops,” she said. “The paparazzi would love that.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve been putting on quite a show for them every other goddamn place.”

“What makes you think it’s a show?” Ginny shot back, her tangled curls falling into her face as she stared out over the pool. “Did it ever occur to you that I might really like him?”

“Great. I’m happy for you.”

“And did it ever occur to you that he might really like me?”

“Like I said, Baker, if that’s the case, I’m thrilled.”

“And did it ever occur to you that Noah and me, we could just be happy together and maybe I fucking deserve that?”

“Sure,” Mike said, his voice a little softer. “Of course you deserve that. But if all of that is true… what are you doing here?”

Then Ginny was laughing, quietly at first, but soon it was an uncontrollable chortle that left her shaking until she drew her knees into her body and let her head fall between them to muffle the sound. Mike took a breath. In his experience, when a woman started laughing like that, things were about to go south fast. His instincts proved right when Ginny finally looked up at him. There was a smile on her face, but tears in her eyes when she said, “If you have to ask me that, then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.”

For a split second, Mike Lawson forgot how to breathe. He forgot about everything but the woman in front of him and how much he wanted her. How many times since that night that should have been their goodbye had he thought about all the things he wanted to say to her, all the things he wanted to do to her… Too many times. She was a distraction. She was a teammate. At the moment, she was here and she was drunk. 

“Alright, Baker. Inside.” 

Ginny swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand as her laughter subsided. She searched his face for any sign that he shared her feelings - that like her, he struggled with them, tried to ignore them, replace them, escape them - but despite everything, could not stop them. And maybe also like her, that the harder he tried, the harder they came, until the wanting had become unbearable. But Mike was looking away, green eyes squinted and inscrutable, and Ginny realized with a sinking feeling how pathetic she must look to him. 

Mustering what was left of her dignity, Ginny stretched her legs back out and said, “You know what, I think I’m good out here actually. You can go back to bed, I’m just gonna take a little nap and then - “

Mike didn’t give her a chance to finish before he hauled her up by her arm and gave her a shove in the direction of the house. “Inside. Now.”

She turned around ready to argue, but whether it was his tone or his nearness or the fact that everything suddenly seemed to be spinning, she decided to keep her mouth shut and walk ahead of him through the doors into the darkened kitchen. 

“Sit,” he said, nodding at one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter. He poured a glass of water and placed it in front of her. 

Ginny ran her hands through her hair and tried to think clearly. Why had she come here? How could she explain? Was there anything even worth explaining or had it all been in her head alone? “Look, Lawson - “ she began, but he cut her off. 

“I heard you’re not gonna need surgery for the shoulder. That’s good.”

Ginny paused. So there was nothing to talk about. Fine. At least she knew where he stood. “Yeah, for now,” she replied. “Just rest and rehab until spring training. You know how it goes.”

Mike nodded absently. He had picked up his phone and seemed to be texting someone. When he finally looked up, all he said was, “Let’s go.” She followed him up the stairs to where the hallway split. “Guest room is at the end of the hall. Bathroom is attached. You can use whatever you need.” 

Ginny looked in the direction he was pointing, then turned to say, “Thanks,” but she was talking to his back as he walked away from her and into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

*****

 

Ginny woke up early the next morning feeling hazy and hungover. She eyed the phone she had turned off three days ago sticking out from the pocket of her shorts, crumpled on the floor of Mike Lawson’s guest room. She knew she should call Noah, Evelyn, probably Amelia, but the idea of dealing with the slew of messages that would no doubt be waiting for her when she turned her phone back on was too much to process. She forced herself out of bed and peeked into the attached bathroom. A set of unopened toiletries was discreetly placed in the corner of the marble counter behind the sink and a plush, white robe hung on the back of the bathroom door. For a moment, Ginny wondered if all this had been left there for her, before she realized that no, of course she was not the first woman to spend the night here and she very likely would not be the last. She just made it into the shower before the tears came. 

Ginny stood under the hot water and let herself cry for several minutes, and when she was all cried out, she let herself start to think. The more she thought about all the things she wanted to say to Mike, the stronger her resolve became. It didn’t make the situation any easier or less embarrassing, but she had to face it. He was a distraction. He was a teammate. At the moment, he was here and she was ready. Before she could lose her nerve, Ginny turned the water off, threw on the robe, and marched down the hallway to knock on Mike’s bedroom door. At first there was no answer, and as she listened more carefully, she realized that he was running the shower in his own bathroom. She opened the door anyway. 

“Hey, Lawson?” she called. The door into his bathroom was open and she could just make out the shape of him behind the shower’s frosted glass as she walked into the room. She looked away and said, “Can we talk for a minute?”

The water stopped and Ginny heard the shower door slide open. Against her better judgement, she turned to look, and there he was - a towel around his waist, water still dripping from his hair, leaning against the wall and looking back at her. He was no more naked than he had been last night in only his boxer shorts, and was certainly no less naked than the guys she shared a locker room with who had been quick to dispense with whatever modesty they had initially tried to maintain for her benefit. And yet, there was something more intimate about seeing him like this and Ginny quickly crossed the room to put some space between them before the butterflies surging through her belly threw her any further off course. 

“I have some things to say, so just let me say them, okay?” she began, her eyes fixed on the pool glittering below them. “Number one - I’m sorry for showing up here out of the blue. I got a little too drunk for stupid reasons and… and probably said things I didn’t mean. So… I’m sorry. Number two - you need to fix things with the team, with Blip especially. Every one of those guys would follow you into a burning building, but they’re pissed. It feels like you were ready to walk out on them, maybe like you still are and we can’t be a team like that. We could really do something next year, we could win. But we need our Captain to do it. Number three - that night outside of Boardners, I felt… I think we both felt something. But if you’re staying with the Padres - and I’m glad you are - nothing can happen between us. I get that now. Plus I’m with Noah and you’re getting back together with Rachel - which is awesome - and I don’t want things to be awkward between us because of something that didn’t even happen. So… I just want you to know I get it. And… we’re good.”

Ginny took a deep breath. She had hoped to feel better after getting everything out in the open, but the truth was she didn’t feel good about any of it. She just felt empty.

“Are you done?” Mike asked. 

“Yeah, I’m done.” Ginny replied, finally turning around to face him. 

“Good.” He crossed the room in three strides and taking her head in his hands, he kissed her. 

There was no hesitation in that kiss, no uncertainty, and as he backed her into the wall with the force of it, there was no mistaking the desire that fueled it. When he finally released her mouth, she was left utterly breathless, heart beating wildly, skin hot and tingling from head to toes.

“Did you hear anything I said?” she managed to gasp. 

“I heard you,” he said, as he gave the belt of the robe a deliberate tug. With warm fingers, he opened the robe fully and drank in the perfect body that was revealed. He was close enough that she could feel his hardness through the towel and all she wanted to do was set it free. “You want to stop?” 

When she met his eyes, the half smile she caught behind the beard told her he already knew the answer. “Fuck, no,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips back down onto hers. Both robe and towel fell to the floor and they moved together towards his bed, which was still unmade and warm from the sunlight streaming in. Then she was on top of him, her face buried in his neck inhaling the smell of him, while her hand fumbled between them to somehow get him inside of her as quickly as possible. 

His grip on her wrist made her pause and she looked at him questioningly. “Bedside table, top drawer,” he said. 

As she reached across him, he caught a dark nipple in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it, so that even as she retrieved the condom and slid it on him, she was crying out, desperate to know an end to the longing that had so consumed her from the moment she had realized she was in love with this man. He rolled with her so that he was on top and she wrapped her legs around him.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” she whispered. 

“I know,” he murmured. “I have too.” He kissed her again, but with less urgency now, as with a slow thrust of his hips, he pushed inside her. His cock was thick and her pussy was tight, a combination that made them both groan as their bodies came together. The experience of fucking Ginny Baker was something Mike realized he had never felt before. It wasn’t the performance of fucking Amelia, or the comfort of fucking Rachel, or even the excitement of fucking a total stranger - it was something else entirely. As her catcher, he had spent enough time watching her move, studying her signals, learning what made her tick, that fucking her felt new and familiar at once, a raw, sweet pleasure that he felt certain was going to come at a high cost. 

When he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, Mike brought her legs together and let them fall over his shoulder, leaning into her to push them back. The position let him go deeper, grinding into her clit with every thrust and hitting a spot that made her back arch beautifully beneath him. She screamed when she came and Mike decided he liked this uninhibited Ginny. On the field, in the press, with the guys - they both had good reason to be guarded, but not here, not in this moment where only the two of them existed. Mike closed his eyes and came with her, trying to savour every second, knowing that this first time might also be the last. 

 

*****

 

Ginny woke up to the smell of bacon frying and coffee brewing. Wrapped in Mike’s expensive sheets and bathed in sunlight, she stretched lazily and couldn’t help but smile at the deep sense of contentment that filled her up. It was more than that, she realized. She wasn’t just content - she was  _ satisfied.  _ She remembered untangling herself from his body, remembered rolling over and mumbling into his pillows that she never wanted to leave this bed, remembered strong arms around her and the rasp of his voice against her ear saying, “Then don’t.” 

They had fallen asleep like that - or at least she had, but now as she sat up and looked at the clock, she realized that it was almost noon and that she would in fact have to get out of bed and face reality sooner rather than later. Her rumbling stomach also reminded her that she was starving. Ginny picked up the robe from where it had been so hastily discarded - when Mike first kissed her, before she felt his cock in her hand and then inside her, going deeper, harder, closer and closer to that exquisite edge she had never felt so intensely before.

Ginny took a deep breath. “Get it together, Baker,” she muttered to herself, before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mike was at the stove, frying bacon in jeans and a Padres t-shirt. A platter of scrambled eggs and toast sat on the counter nearby. “Hey,” she said, hovering in the doorway. 

“Hey yourself,” he replied with a slight nod in her direction. “Coffee?”

“Sure,” she replied, but made no move towards the pot.

“It’s kind of a self-serve situation,” Mike said dryly. And then over his shoulder, “Or it is when you’re sober anyway.”

Ginny felt heat rising to her cheeks. “Got it,” she said. She poured herself a cup and sipped it as she leaned against the counter next to him. “Since when do you cook?” she asked.

He grinned and replied, “I’m a man of many hidden talents.” He caught her gaze and held it and for a moment, Ginny was sure he meant to fuck her again right there on the kitchen counter. The thought alone made her instantly wet and the smirk on his face as he turned back to the frying pan suggested that he knew all too well the effect he was having on her. They piled two plates up with food and sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

Between bites, Ginny finally asked, “So… what happens now?”

“We eat,” Mike replied. “And then you call Blip and get us invited over there for dinner tonight. Asshole won’t take my calls, but I bet he’ll still talk to you.”

“Oh, so you’re just using me?” Ginny teased. 

“Hey, you’re the one who said to fix things with the team, I’m just doing what you told me to do.”

“That’s not all I told you.”

MIke sighed. “I know,” he said quietly. He put his hand on top of hers, a warm weight holding her down. He shook his head and said, “I also know that a lot of what you said - not all of it, but a lot of it, most of it actually - was bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can bullshit a lot of people, Baker, but you can’t bullshit me. I know you. It’s my job to know you. So when you look at me and say nothing can happen between us and we’re good, I know that’s bullshit.”

Ginny crossed her arms defensively and retorted, “Okay fine, if you know me so well - you tell me, what’s the truth here, Lawson?”

Mike looked at her - furrowed brow, messy hair, mouth set in an angry line - and realized that the truth was he just wanted to kiss her again, make her scream, fall asleep with her body pressed against his. It was so simple and so complicated at the same time and he couldn’t help but chuckle at life’s twisted sense of humour.

Ginny rolled her eyes, hiding her hurt. “Fine, laugh at me,” she said, getting up from the table. “I’m full of shit and you have all the answers. I have to get dressed.”

Before she could flee the kitchen, he was on his feet and had her pinned against the fridge. “This is the truth,” he said, an inch from her face. “This feeling. Right now. This. And I don’t know if we can make this work, but fuck it, let’s give it a shot. Even though you’re impossible -”

“I’m impossible?!”

“Yeah, you’re impossible…” His hands were in her hair. “And infuriating…” His beard grazed her neck as he nuzzled her ear. “And so fucking beautiful…” Ginny turned her face to his and stopped his words with the long kiss that had been inevitable from the start. When she felt his hands slip beneath the robe, she sighed with pleasure, but nevertheless reluctantly pulled away.   


“I do have to get dressed,” she said. “And make some phone calls.” She watched Mike draw a ragged breath and felt a twinge of gratification to know that she wasn’t the only one at the mercy of this magnetic attraction.

“Sure,” he said. “Take your time.” As she turned to go, she heard him call softly, “Hey Ginny?” 

It made her pause. He never called her that. She was always Baker, or Forty-three, or Rookie. But she liked the sound of her name in his mouth. “Yeah, Mike?”

“Are we good?”

Ginny smiled. It felt a little bit crazy and more than a little bit risky…but it felt right. “Yeah,” she replied, “We’re good.” And this time, it felt true. 


End file.
